Killer Queen
by The Emotaku
Summary: I always hated being a Faunus, it always drew attention to myself. I always drew in bullies because of my ears but I always drew in something nice...a friend.
1. Chapter 1

Cardin Winchester is pulling my ears again; I hate him so much. I know I could easily take him in a fight but it wouldn't look good if I went around beating up my juniors. For the sake of Beacon, and myself, I always let this happen; just the thought of Professor Goodwitch's infuriated expression makes me shudder internally.

The thought of going to my friends for help comes to me a lot but I hate troubling people.

These jerks were laughing as they pulled my ears, it hurts so much. I closed my eyes and winced in pain as Cardin further tightened his grip my on ear. I keep on getting tempted to unleash the contents of my box on him.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you looking for a fight?" Cardin said in mild annoyance and let go of my ear.

I opened my eyes and saw that someone grabbed Cardin's arm.

"Bullies are such an eyesore." He boldly replied.

He was tall and seemed almost anorexic. He had red hair with bangs covering his left eye, but from what I could see his right eye was orange. He dressed in all black which, combined with the covered eye, gave him the generic emo look.

"In giving you one chance to back off before I blow you away" he threatened angrily.

Cardin took his arm back in his frustration. Then pulled his arm back in preparation for a punch, with whoever this new guy was as his new target, but then something I never expected happened.

An explosion suddenly erupted and blew all of CRDL to the other side of the court yard.

The guy who saved me turned to me and said "You better go, this never ends well!"

"Thank you!" I yelled to him as I ran away. The ends of my mouth turned slightly upwards.

"Avant Ruina, leader of team ROYL" he called back to me as he laughed.

I stopped and turned around to respond for the last time.

"Velvet Scarletina, member of team CVFY!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was time for combat class. I was walking with the rest of the team. Yatsuhashi and Fox were talking about some kind of team attacks we could try pulling off and Coco was talking to me about additions I could make to my combat outfit.

"I think my outfit is fine as it is" I told my best friend

"Yeah, but you should try something different. Brown and yellow don't go well together" Coco said trying to convince me

"I'm not trying to win a fashion contest, I'm just fighting Grimm" I replied while trying to hide my irritation.

I was saved from this conversation as Professor Goodwitch started class. Today was just sparring. Five matches went on before one of us was chosen.

"Let's have Ms. Adele versus...Mr. Ruina." Professor Goodwitch said while browsing the room

Coco versus Avant? I'm not sure who I should root for. Avant did save me from bullies but Coco is my best friend. I guess I'll root for both of them.

"Do your best!" I yelled as Coco and Avant took the stage

Avant sneakily dropped flowers as he walked around the stage. Why would he do that?

"You may begin" Professor Goodwitch said as both my friends drew their weapons.

Coco's handbag transformed into a minigun while Avant's necklace charm transformed into a rapier. Avant started to run at Coco as she pulled the trigger on her minigun. As the bullets started flying, Avant jumped to the side and used his rapier to slice some of the bullets out of the air that he couldn't dodge. Suddenly the blade of Avant's rapier shot out towards Coco, landing at her feet and distracting her. Avant panicked a bit since he was aiming for one of the barrels of the minigun. The blade of the rapier grew back and Avant continued to deflect bullets as he shortened the distance to Coco. Coco slowly backed up as her opponent drew closer, unaware of what was behind her. Avant's aura was down to fifteen percent, almost red, and everyone in the room thought that Avant was clearly outclassed and that he had no idea what he was doing, but he calculated everything; of course there were little surprises such as missing the barrel. The match was over the second Coco stepped on one of the flowers Avant planted as she was backing up. The flower exploded and in shock Coco dropped her minigun. Coco was sent flying to the middle of the stage where the blade Avant shot at her feet earlier was still lodged. As soon as Coco reached the blade it blew up, sending her into another carefully placed flower that also exploded up upon impact. When this flower exploded it sent rope into the air that was connected to Avant's rapier. The rope constrained Coco, and with a tug from Avant the rope tightened and restricted her movement. As a finale to his grand plan, Avant threw his rapier off the stage, dragging the still airborne Coco along with it. The entire room went silent in shock at the game of wits they didn't know was being played.

"The winner is Mr. Ruina" Professor Goodwitch said still recovering from the shock.

Avant was a wallflower who just beat one of the best fighters in our class.

Avant walked off the stage, readjusted his cat ear headphones and approached Coco. He grabbed the rapier and cut the rope, freeing Coco.

"Sorry for playing dirty, you're just too tough for me to take head on" Avent said

"Next time, you're going down" Coco said pissed

Avant decided to flee. That was the right choice. I watched as he went back to his team since I was curious about him. I was surprised when I saw that he was sitting by himself. Maybe they're all sick? Probably not.

The rest of the class didn't have anything special go on. Once class ended something interesting did happen. Avant was walking towards us nervously. He wasn't physically nervous but I could see it in his eye. Before Avant reached us, he put on a pair of glasses. I just noticed that those are the glasses he wore when he saved me. Maybe the glasses boost his confidence or something.

"I wanted to say sorry again for fighting dirty" Avant said as he approached our team on our way to the cafeteria.

"You used strategy, nothing dirty about that" Fox added

Coco elbowed Fox in the side and said "Babe, you're suppose to take my side"

Coco and Fox have been dating since before I met them and they're really in love. It gets akward on friday when me and Yatsuhashi get kicked out of the room from eight to ten. Other than that it's really cute seeing them so in love. Having an extra bed to use as a couch is also nice.

"Vel!" I heard Coco yell, snapping me back to reality

"Yes?!" I yelled in shock

"He asked you if you're doing alright." Yatsu told me

"Sorry, I was daydreaming. I'm fine" I told Avant

"That's good" he said in response "you just seemed a little sad so I just wanted to make sure you're fine."

"That's sweet of you to worry" I told Avant

"Well if you're fine I won't bother you anymore." Avant said as he walked away

He took off the glasses once he was out of a human's hearing range and let out a sigh of relief. I guess the glasses do give him a confidence boost

"Someone's got a boyfriend" Coco sang out as we headed back to our room

"I-I do not!" I defended while blushing really red

"He seems to like youuuuu" Fox teased as he put one arm behind his head as the other held Coco

"I barely know him!" I could tell I'm not winning this

"He seemed nice" Yatsuhashi stated

"Ugh, not you too Yatsu" I whinned

I unlocked the door to our room and we all filled in and collapsed on our beds.

"I've only known Avant for a day alright?" I asked the team

"So his name is Avant" Coco said with confidence in her voice

I just dug a deeper grave. Coco isn't going to let this go is she?


	3. Chapter 3

"Go talk to him" Coco demanded

"No"

"Come onnnnnnn"

"No, I do not have a crush on him Coco"

"Come onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn"

"No!"

"You better just do what she says" Fox added

"No! That's final!" I yelled while losing it

"Okay, just remember I gave you the option. Yatsu." Coco said with a snap of her fingers

Yatsuhashi picked me up and was carrying me over his shoulder towards Avant.

"Y-Yatsu! Put me down!" I screamed as I pounded on his back

Avant giggled as he saw me being forced to sit with him. Yatsu put me across from Avant and walked away. Quickly Avant put on his glasses.

"They think I like you don't they?" Avant asked

"Y-Yeah" I said quietly as I played with one of my rabbit ears.

Avant looked away and laughed a little while saying "Don't worry, I don't like you that way."

Okay neither of us have anything to say. This is getting really awkward.

"Soooo what do you do for fun?" Avant asked

"I like photography" I answered shyly

"I really like looking at pictures" he said

We got to talking for the rest of lunch before we had to part ways.

"Hey, can I talk to you again sometime?" Avant asked me

"I'd like that" I replied just as shy while playing with my ears

We parted ways and I saw my friends waiting for me outside the cafeteria.

"Shut up" I said as I walked by which made the team laugh.

 **I have no words for how short this chapter was I am sorry I'll upload another**


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knock on the door. I was the only one in the room since everyone else was doing something. Coco and Fox were on a date and Yatsu was training.

I opened the door to see another present. It was probably from my tormentor, Cardin. Really hoping it isn't another decapitated stuffed bunny. I opened the box to see a REALLY fancy camera set. I smiled as I knew who it was from.

Avant.

We've been friends for almost a month now and he is a really nice person. My heart kinda swelled when I thought about this present being from him. There wasn't a nametag or anything on the box but I knew it was from him. Anyone on our team would hand it to me and nobody else would get me a present.

I decided to go thank Avant in person.

I'm standing in front ROYL's room. On the name tag by the door I saw that OYL was crossed out. I hesitantly knocked on the door and it was immediately answered by Avant wearing his glasses. Avant opened the door which I noticed had a busted handle

"Hey" Avant said

"Hi"

Neither of us are good at starting conversations.

"I wanted to thank you for the camera set" I said shyly

"I just saw it and kinda thought of you" Avant said shyly

I looked past Avant and saw his room. It was completely empty and had words spray painted on the wall.

Die. Freak. Loser. Ugly. Asshole. Douchebag. Dick. Monster. Homo.

Avant quickly closed the door behind him. I really don't know what to say right now but maybe he could go for some exercise. That helps me when I'm down.

"I have to go but thanks again" I said as I walked away

"Sure. Anytime"

As I got on the airship I got lost in thought. I mean Avant isn't ugly, he's actually pretty hot when he loses the glasses...maybe Coco was right, I could have a crush on Avant and I don't even know it. The thought of us going on dates and stuff made me really happy, guess I do have a crush on Avant. That really sucks. I've wanted a boyfriend ever since I saw how happy Fox makes Coco. I want someone to make me that happy. Why does my first crush have to be a human?

I'm not racist against humans but almost everyone hates human-faunus relationships….screw it, I'm gonna go for it. I deal with enough hate, how can it get worse?

 **Why are these so short?!**


	5. Chapter 5

It's kind of hard to believe. The Cross Continental Transit System was destroyed and being rebuilt. Who would do this?

Avant?

I wanted to slap myself for thinking that, he would never. I walked towards my crush's room and saw that all the furniture and any signs of habitation were gone. I got panicked and searched for Avant. Knowing him he'd run away to avoid conflict if anyone thought it was him and judging by the notes on the door I'd guess everyone thinks he did it. I'm worried. I ended up searching Beacon for an hour and found nothing.

When I arrived at my room and was exhausted from running around. I decided to change out of my combat clothes. I pulled down the zipper on the back of my jumpsuit and let it fall to my feet. I stepped out of it and made my way to the closet so I could wear something over my underwear. I slid open the closet door and the only word to describe what I felt was shock.

Tied up in the closet with a bandana over his mouth was Avant. Avant was blushing blood red when he saw me.

" _Why is he-?"_ I thought as I looked down and saw that I was only wearing my brown bra and panties.

I blushed dark red and hid behind the wall. Oh my god this is so embarrassing.

"Hmpg" Avant said as he tossed over a t-shirt and jeans.

I quickly threw on my clothes and untied Avant.

"Thank you so much" he said as he struggled to get air

"Why were you tied up in my closet?" I asked

Blame your psycho friends. People were giving me crap because they thought I blew up the CCTS tower so your lovely teammates thought tying me up and holding me prisoner in the closet was the best plan"

"Oh my god I am so sorry" I said

I knew Coco could be crazy but not this crazy…..this is awkward.

"D-Did you like what you saw?" I asked not even thinking

I can't believe I asked that!

"Um….y-yeah. You're really nice and pretty and I've had a crush on you for about a month or two but I don't want to ruin our friendship so I didn't say anything"

I blushed red and got up. I stomped over to the bathroom and threw open the door. Inside Fox and Coco were eavesdropping.

"Fox! Stop using your semblance on my friend!" I yelled

"Coco made me" he defended

I didn't doubt that.

"I just want you guys to get together already"

"Out!" I said and pointed at the door.

They both were leaving with their heads held down since I never get mad.

"Wait. Put it there friends" Avant said as he extended his hands with a fake smile.

Coco and Fox awkwardly shook Avant's hands and left.

"What was that about?" I asked as I sat down on my bed and motioned for Avant to join me.

Awkwardly, Avant sat down and said "payback" as he pulled the trigger on the two bombs he just planted.

I couldn't help but laugh with Avant.

"H-hey...what did Fox do to me?" Avant asked

"Fox's semblance makes you tell the truth"

"Oh….about what I said…" Avant started

"I feel the same way" I put out there

I felt my anger rise as Fox used his semblance again. Avant opened the door, knocked back Fox and Coco, then pulled the trigger on the bomb he planted.

"Next time I'm planting five!" He said as he slammed the door

Avant sat down next to me again and let his anger cool off. Ugh, this is even more awkward now.

"H-hey" Avant started

"Yeah" I almost yelled coming out of my thinking state

"Since it's out there for both of us, um...do you maybe...wanna be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes" I almost yelled in excitement

Okay, don't mess this up Velvet.

"I mean...I'd like that, a lot." I franticly corrected while waving my hands in the air

Avant sighed and said "You're way too cute"

Avant put his hand on top of mine. His hand is so big and warm. I leaned my head against Avant's shoulder and just enjoyed this feeling since I knew it wouldn't last.

Human and Faunus relationships never do.

 **That one's normal sized...RIGHT?!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wear it" Coco demanded

"No!" I refused as I looked at what could barely be considered underwear

"I'm telling you that he'll love it, what guy wouldn't?"

"Coco, it's our first date. I refuse to wear skimpy lingerie on our first date!" I yelled at my best friend

"Ugh, fine" Coco replied as she put that...thing back in the box under the bed she and Fox shared.

"Thank you" I said as I collapsed on my bed

Coco sat down next to me and started talking really comfortingly.

"Hey, I just want this to go amazing for you okay. You deserve this." Coco told me comfortingly

"Coco, this isn't gonna last. Human and Faunus relationships are incredibly hated. Avant will probably break up with me after a couple of weeks." I stated

Aaaaaaaaand now I'm depressed.

Coco poked me on the forehead and yelled "since when does Velvet Scarletina give up easily! Go out there and make him fall in love with you!"

Okay. I'm pumped.

"Yeah!" I yelled as I sprang up off the bed

"No I meant seriously go, you got ten minutes."

I looked at the clock and saw I'm late.

"Crap!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

I ran as fast as I could to the airship and was blocked by Cardin. Oh no, not now. Literally any time besides now.

I just ran past him. I made it to the bowling alley with one minute to spare. Avant already had everything set up, all I did was meet him by the lane after getting my shoes.

"Hey Vel" Avant called

"Hi Ava" I called back with a smile

His orange eyes called me over to him like they had a hypnotic spell. I gladly fell under it. It's not my fault he's sexy.

"Wanna grab some balls?" Avant asked cheekily

"I'm at least a second date kind of girl" I came back with

We both started laughing as we chose bowling balls. We laughed as we played and ended with seven to one hundred five. I won.

"How do you get seven?" I asked as we exited the alley.

"Uhhhhhhh I suck?"

"Nobody sucks that bad" I replied while crossing my arms

Avant sighed before getting serious.

"There's a couple of things wrong with me. First off is that I have to concentrate to not blow up something I touch. The second is without the glasses I can't talk to anyone since I'm so shy. Lastly I have chronic depression."

My heart hurt.

"I just want you to know what you're getting into Vel, I don't wanna cause trouble or pain for you." Avant passionately told me as he looked into my eyes when we entered his room.

"Do you wear your glasses as a shield?" I questioned my probably boyfriend

"It's more like a screen, everything in front of me is just a show" Avant told me sadly

That pushed me over the edge.

I dragged Avant over to his bed and pushed him down. With my right hand I pinned both his arms behind his head. I hesitantly hopped into his lap. With my left hand I took off Avant's glasses. Avant was scared and closed his eyes.

"Look at me. Please Avant." I pleaded

Avant hesitantly opened his orange eyes and stared into mine.

"I want to be the person you depend on. I want to always be there for you, and one day I want to make it so you don't have to wear these glasses or fear your depression. What I'm trying to say is that I'm your girlfriend and you can lean on me if you need to."

Avant leaned forward onto me. I smiled and put his glasses back on him on my way to hug him which he slowly returned. I can get use to this, I'll make it last.


	7. Chapter 7

Avant's social anxiety is slowly getting better. I helped him every day whenever I could. It's a real battle but we're getting there.

Today I am very determined to get one thing. One thing I've wanted for three weeks now, a kiss from my boyfriend. Right now I was playing with my box and making different things since I was bored. Avant still has one class before I can see him.

I made a flower, a bear, a sandwich, and lastly I made Avant. I miss him.

The alarm I set went off after twenty minutes after which I had covered the room in mini Avants . I dismissed the wire frames when I closed my box. I'm glad nobody walked in when I made the Avants, Coco would never let me live that down.

I ran out of the room and ran to Avant's room. I met him just as he was walking in.

"Hi Ava" I sweetly said as I grabbed his hand

"Hey Vel, come on in" Avant replied with a smirk

His smile is intoxicating. I let Avant lead me into his room to the couch. He held up his scroll, signaling that he wanted to play Dust Warriors. I rolled my eyes and smiled as I pulled out my scroll.

"Let's make this interesting" Avant suggested as we picked our characters.

"I'm listening."

"The loser has to do whatever the winner says?" My boyfriend revealed,

I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips. This is exactly what I need to make Avant let me kiss him and without his glasses on too.

"Deal!" I replied with a competitive grin.

Five minutes later and Avant had his head down in defeat.

"Time for my prize." I reminded him,

Avant raised his head to look at me.

"What do you want?" He asked in defeat

I didn't answer but instead pushed Avant down like Coco told me guys love and climbed on top of him, straddling him. This is embarrassing but I want to make Ava happy. Avant stared at me as I took off his glasses which he reached for but I grabbed that arm and pinned it above his head, on the couch arm. I slowly leaned down, letting my hair brush against his face. My boyfriend tried to bring up his other arm to do something but I'm not risking him trying to push me off, knowing him he would. I leaned as low as I could go, connecting our lips. My first kiss was amazing, I could feel sparks. For five seconds I connected our lips before I pulled up. I stared down into Avant's perfect orange eyes, enjoying his blush.

"V-Vel" Avant breathed out with dazed eyes

He is so cute. I brought the hand I used to pin down his arm down to his cheek and brushed my thumb along the side of his face. My lips curved into a smile as I looked at my boyfriend, I really hope this lasts. I ran a hand through his red hair while still caressing his face. Eventually I let my arms collapse which made me land on his chest.

"I wish we could stay like this forever" I said as I nuzzled into his chest.

"Me too. It's hard for me to say but I want you to know you mean a lot to me. Is it okay if I hug you?"

"Of course, you don't need to ask" I reassured

I loved the feeling as Avant wrapped his arms around me. I've never felt so safe.

"Think we could go out on a date tomorrow?" I nervously asked

"I'd like that" Ava said as he brought a hand up to the back of my head and unconsciously rubbed the base of my rabbit ears.

I let out a small moan since it felt so good. When my boyfriend realized what he was doing he pulled away.

"Sorry" he frantically apologized as he sat up.

I pushed Avant back down and nestled back into his chest.

"It's fine if it's you."

Avant turned on a movie which we watched while we cuddled. I loved the feeling of his arms wrapping around me. By the time the movie was over Avant had fallen asleep. He is really cute when he sleeps. I wanted to fall asleep in his arms but I know he's not ready for that. Against what I wanted, I got out of Avant's arms slowly so he wouldn't wake up and left his room.

"Sleep well."


End file.
